Game Plan
by thegirlwiththedreams
Summary: Drew has decided its time to finally get her cabin position back- and super-hot Jason Grace. What better way to do so than make Jason jealous by going out with his best friend, Leo Valdez? However, maybe the daughter of Aphrodite got a little more than she bargained for when she finds herself, maybe, possibly, falling for Leo. DREW PIC BY JULIAM15.TUMBLR, LEO PIC BY BRIDGET VAUGHN
1. Where Drew Makes a Plan

Drew put her well-manicured fingers on her hips. It was game time.

The Aphrodite cabin was empty this time of night. Most of the cabin members were out doing some stupid sing-along that had started with that stupid idiot of a cabinleader. Piper was probably kissing Jason right now, and on any other night, that would've made Drew's hair curl out of anger, but tonight, it was good. She had plans to make.

She ran her mascared eyes over the game plan written on the cabin's whiteboard. By the time the blissfully ignorant cabinmembers walked back into their cabin, the fine-tipped hot pink marker would be erased, but the game plan would be etched into her mind clearly and carefully. In fact, it already was.

It was time to get Jason Grace. He was blonde, he was hot, and he was all Drew needed to assert herself as the head Aphrodite cabin member. If she got him, she would have all that upstart Piper McLean had taken from her.

She smirked a little to herself at how easy her plan was. The name was clearly circled several times in the bright marker.

Get Jason's best friend, Leo, to show him what he was missing, and he was all hers.

It was on. Leo Valdez wouldn't even know what hit him.

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please like and review!


	2. Where Leo Talks To A Table

Leo Valdez sat at his table in the mess hall, mindlessly burning his vanilla yogurt to a crisp crème brulee. He was depressed. Any time he made crème brulee, it was a sure sign that something was seriously, definitely wrong.

He looked at his friends at their tables. Jason, being the only person at his table, had managed to sneak to the Aphrodite table, and was busy feeding Piper ice cream, while the other Aphrodite girls swooned.

Meanwhile, Percy played with Annabeth's hair while she worked on something on her laptop. She kept on batting him away, but when she did, she giggled un-Annabethly. Leo sighed. He was an utter dork, no question about it.

He looked into his spoon, examining his features. He wasn't ugly, exactly, more someone who would blend into a crowded group of people easily. He was nothing, however, to camp heartthrobs, Jason, with his huge frame, and blonde hair, and Percy, with his tall, strong frame, and bright green eyes were both camp crushes. Leo, next to them, was nothing.

Leo had thought there was something with Hazel, but as soon as she returned to the Roman camp after the Giant War, he hadn't heard from her. All he got was a couple of postcards sent the whole group of them, with a picture of her and Frank that just made Leo's heart break even more.

Worst of all, was that the camp fireworks were coming up soon. All of his friends had coupled immediately, but Leo was left out, and only a week away, he still had no one to take.

He vaguely realized that he was lighting his table on fire. His cabinmates cleared their throats, and with a sigh, he doused the table with the water jug. The bench seemed to give a mocking sizzle that said _"Look at you all alone, with just me, the table, and you. Even I wouldn't date you. I'd much rather go out with that chair. Oooh , look at that chair's legs!"_

_Shut up, table. _He thought to himself. _I don't even like oak._

Leo sighed. If he was hearing tables again, it was probably better to go outside.

He walked out into the woods where the path to Cabin Nine lay waiting. A little bit of work, and he could take his mind off the situation at hand.

"Hey there, Valdez."

Leo spun around. With a flick of his hand, the light fire in his hand illuminated the frame of…

"Drew?" he asked incredulously. It was the last person he had ever expected to see out on the dark, muddy path.

Clearly she thought so too. She grimaced slightly as her high heels got stuck in the sticky mud. He instinctively walked toward her and reached out to grab her hand. "Here, let me help.

"Oh, thanks. You're so…strong." She said, her eyelashes flickering in a way that made Leo's skin crawl nervously.

"Umm…thanks. Next time you need someone to hold your pinky…I'm your man." He didn't know if he was paranoid because of the whole fireworks thing, but he could've sweared he saw Drew give him a flirty smile.

She leaned in next to Leo, so close he could smell her perfume. It was little strong, but nice, like flowers. "So Leo…I heard you haven't got a date to the fireworks show. Is that true? I'm dying to know…"

Leo scratched his head awkwardly. "Uhh…yeah. But Jason's going with Piper. If you wanted to know.

He sweared he saw her face flicker briefly with anger, but before he could be sure, her face melted back into a calm, sweet frame. She gave a little laugh. "Oh, Leo. Why would I even care about Jason?"

Leo looked at Drew like she was crazy. "Umm…because you were super obsessed with him and did everything in your power to get him to dump Piper so you could date him?"

She laughed again. "Ahh, old news, Valdez. I'm more interested in _you_. You got yourself a lucky gal?"

He rubbed his head. "Umm, no…except this one table…well, nevermind you probably wouldn't want to know."

She leaned up close to his face, so close he could almost feel her long eyelashes flutter on his nose. "Well, I know one girl who wants you, Valdez, and she's standing about a few inches from you."

He stepped back in surprise. "You? You want to date…_me_?"

She shrugged. "I kind of have a thing for mechanics. Anyway, what'd you say?"

She batted her big blue eyes at him.

"Uhh…sure. Yeah, okay."

She tossed her hair, offering a sweet smile on her lips. "Great! We have a lot to do before the event…come to my cabin tomorrow, 10 o'clock sharp. I do _not _get up any earlier."

And with that, she walked off, leaving Leo _very_ confused.

_Well, _he thought,_ I showed that table_.


	3. Where Annabeth Gets the Heimlich

_Hi everyone! thanks for the follows and reviews! I really hope you like it so far! This chapter is not my best, so please excuse my not the best writing... :)_

Drew stretched her arms as she pulled off her sleeping mask. She pounded on her beeping alarm, and gave a very ladylike yawn.

She checked her clock. She had half an hour to get ready to see Leo, and she figured considering his looks, he would be happy with a girl who had a beating pulse. Still, part of her plan involved Jason, so she needed to look a little cute,

She bumped a pipsqueak of a camper out of her way to do her make-up and hair. She put some of Hebe's Youthful Blush, Demeter's Earthy Green Eyeshadow, and her mom's Sea Foam lip-gloss.

She rubbed some mousse into her hair to make it curl, and she spritzed some "Love You" by Eros on her arms, There. Good.

She checked her watch. Fifteen minutes. Woah. She hadn't had this much time in the morning since, well… a long time.

She pulled out a copy of Teen Half-Blood. She stared disgustedly at the models. "Geesh, they need some prettier Aphrodite girls in here…"

Before she could finish her angry torrent at the injustice of magazine models, a knock came at the door.

Leo stood outside, his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

Then, for a reason Drew not why, she felt her heart race. She didn't know if it was the way Leo's hair looked ruffled, but not as messy as usual, or the way his nose crinkled at the heavily perfumed aroma of the Aphrodite cabin, but she felt her stomach drop.

_Stop,_ she told herself._ You're trying to get Jason, who is in the Top 5 Cutest Guys at Camp! Not Leo who's just…Leo._

"So," she said, making her voice extra cheery and sweet. "Let's go get some breakfast!" It was part of her plan to make Jason jealous of Leo.

"Ok…also, by the way…" Leo said, pausing for a second, his cheeks pink. "I like your perfume. It smells nice." Then, a little awkwardly, he opened up the cabin door.

She blushed. "Oh…umm…thanks." She mentally hit herself. What was she doing? She _never_ stuttered, she always was ahold of at least one snarky sweet comeback.

They walked in silence to the mess hall. She thought to herself silently that she really knew nothing about Leo, besides the fact that he was a mechanic, and that he was pals with Jason.

Once she had entered the mess hall, she caught sight of Jason and Piper, as well as Percy and Annabeth. She had briefly considered vying for Percy, but he was too in love with Annabeth, and he wasn't really her type.

She gripped Leo's hand tight while leaning in to almost lean on him. Leo wasn't that tall, but she was petite enough to be able to lean on his shoulder. She could now smell cologne on him, and although it was a little strong, it smelled nice like waterfalls.

She shook her head and moved on with her plan. She calmly sat down at the table. After the Giant War, on the weekends, campers were allowed to sit where they wanted in the mess hall.

The campers started at them in disbelief. Even Percy and Annabeth, who had been lost in each other's eyes (as they often were) had their mouths wide open.

Piper was the first one to break the silence. She did so very nicely at that. "Drew, what are you doing here? I told you to stay away from us!"

"Calm it, McLean!" said Drew, holding up her well-manicured fingers up to stop Piper. "I'm not here for you or your boyfriend, or certainly not these two sucking face," she said, looking at Percy and Annabeth. "In case you didn't know, I'm dating Leo."

Annabeth chocked on a piece of bread she was eating. Percy quickly did the Heimlich maneuver on Annabeth (which was really just an excuse to kiss Annabeth at the table without people complaining), and Annabeth spit the chunk in front of Drew.

"Umm…eew…" she said disgustedly. She quickly glanced at Jason to see his reaction. Jason's mouth was open in utter shock. Good, she thought satisfactorily, one step closer to mega-cute Jason.

"Well!" she said cheerily, enjoying the surprised looks. "I'm out off to get some fruit. See you in a few, honey," she said, giving Leo a quick kiss on the cheek.

As she walked away, she smirked. Step 1 was officially begun.

_Thanks for reading! Please comment and follow! I hoe to have some more up soon, since it's almost Christmas break! Yay!_


	4. Where Leo Shows That Table

_Almost Christmas! Yay! Sorry I haven't posted recently, I've been busy (and a little lazy), but anyway, here's the newest update, I hope you like it!_

Leo watched as Drew walked off. It was mostly done, because, well, he could feel the shocked looks from his friends that he cared not to face.

He turned around slowly, laughing nervously. "So guys…haha…umm yeah great news, right? Leo's got himself a girl!" He opened his arms wide for a congratulatory hug, but they all hung back their brows creased.

Jason was the first to speak. His normally calm facial expression looked almost wild. "How could you date _her_?! Leo, you know after everything, I thought you wouldn't ever stoop that low. That's what I thought anyway."

Piper placed a placating hand on Jason's shoulder. He heard her voice seep out, the charmspeak seeping into his brain that was so subtle, yet so powerful, that if he didn't know she had it, he wouldn't have known it was being used. "Leo, it's just, Jason's right. I mean, you don't know Drew like _I _do. She's sneaky, manipulative, and…well…" Even with her carefully crafted words, she sputtered uncertainly as she tried to find the right words.

Jason spat out the words with as much power as Piper's charmspeak would've done, possibly even more. "You know she's obsessed with me, Leo! She tried before, she's trying again! She's using you, man! She's using me to get you!" He sat back in his chair, clearly tired from his outburst. Piper put a consoling hand on Jason's back. Suddenly Leo felt his pulse race. He couldn't deal with this anymore. So what if she maybe was using him? He really couldn't care less. At least she cared enough to even fake it. His friends didn't even try to not make him feel like was an outcast. No, it was worse than that. They didn't even notice, they were too wrapped in each other. And Leo was finished with it.

"You know what, Jason?" he said, his face so close to Jason that the blonde boy backed up in shock. "I don't even care. She pays a whole lot more of attention to me than you do. And just so you know, Jason, not everyone at this stupid camp is obsessed with you! Someone doesn't have to like me, and it automatically means they're using me to get to you! And I'm old enough to take care of myself, Jason! I don't have to have your "protection" or your permission to date someone! I'm actually three whole months older than you!"

He turned to everyone else. Even Annabeth, who always kept her composure, was cowering behind Percy. "Same goes for the rest of you! Some friends you are!"

Leo started to storm off, but then he remembered one more thing he had to do. He marched right back their table, and looked straight on at the table. "As for you, ha! You go ahead and date that chair, because I've got a girlfriend!" He then pushed open the doors, and stormed off to the woods.

As he walked further, each step gave him another pang of misgiving.

_Dude_, _you just made a son of Zeus angry! They can shock you in places you don't want to be! _

His worry led him to the place he always went when he was stressed. Just looking at it made him relax.

_Bunker 9_. Leo honestly thought he spent more time in here than his own cabin.

The cabin had changed a lot since he had first uncovered it. What had ocne been a run-down junk yard now had a plethora of inventions, from a paintbrush that when dipped in a coat of paint, was coated in a super-resistant, Celestial-bronze. It also came with a cooler that when opened came equipped with all of the user's favorite food and drinks. Leo had managed to make the food laced with ambrosia and nectar, but really he had only made it for when he got hungry. If he had to describe one inventing powerfood it would definitely be Cool Ranch Dorritos.

Right now, the only thing his mind could invent was different ways to have that conversation with his friends. He wished he could've told Jason before so he wouldn't have been so shocked and surprised. If Leo had been in Jason's position, he would've done the same thing. But that was it. Jason only knew his own emotions, as a super-popular son of Zeus. Leo knew that if Jason was in Leo's position that he would do what Leo was doing. The two friends weren't that different on the inside.

Leo also felt bad for Piper. The poor girl had barely had a rest from Drew's sabotage. Drew had "accidentally" given Piper the wrong package, replacing her moisturizing cream with an exfoliating gel. Piper's face shed dry skin for a week, and Drew had claimed sweetly it was all a mistake. As there was no evidence against her, she had gotten off home free. She had also made moves on Jason, making sure she and Jason were in the same activities while Piper was mysteriously in no activities with Jason.

He honestly had no idea why he even accepted her request to be her boyfriend, at least until the fireworks. It was just…something about her made his knees go wobbly like jelly, and his heart beat fast whenever they shared a glance. It was almost like he could hear her voice right now in his head. _Leooo….Leooooooo_…

Leo felt a tap on his shoulder. "Gah!" he yelled. He spun around, expecting that maybe that Jason was behind him. The hockey guy one, not his best friend, although both probably wanted to kill him right about now.

Instead, he found another killer, this one in a much different way, with pretty blue eyes hidden underneath long lashes that made Leo blush as they looked at him. "What's up, Valdez?" She gave him a smile as she put her hands on her hips.

Leo gave himself a mental note before he spoke,_ If an Aphrodite girl whose almost entire brain is concentrated on make-up and celebrity magazines can break into your super top-secret cabin filled with enough gadgets to supply the U.S. with a win in a war against China, you really need to update your security. _"How did you even get in here?"

She absentmindedly got out a nail file. "It was pretty simple. I dated a boy from your cabin a while back, I did a little…questioning, and I found my way to this place.

Leo studied her. "How'd you get in though?"

She looked at him and gave a shrug. "I just used a nail file to break your lock."

Leo looked at her in utter disbelief. "But that a special lock I invented. You have to solve all these puzzles, I mean, to even get the inner lock to work you have to have all the outer puzzles done first. It won't budge otherwise."

She gave a shrug. "Well, all I did was pick the lock with the nail file and, voila. It worked. Looks like you need to update your security." She then got a mischievous look on her face. "Also, it looks like you need to work on your kissing skills. That thing this morning? Nothing! Let _me_ show you how it's done, Valdez."

Then she leaned in and kissed him.

Leo had never really been kissed before. There had been a few affectionate, "friendzone" ones from Piper, a few spin the bottle games when he was younger, but nothing like…this.

It was so many things at the same time. It was soft, but he could feel her lips pressing against his own, making him want more. It was sweet, but he could feel something inside of him spark, making his heartbeat rush. Suddenly, as fast as it had come, it was over, and he was standing there, looking at Drew, and she was too far away, and stronger than the very kiss was the desire in him that wanted her to lean in again, and to feel her lips on his again.

She leaned in again, and he went in to kiss her, but she went to his ear, where he could feel her lips move as they said, "That's all you're getting, Valdez. You'll have to wait until next time. I think, though, this was a very successful first date. See you later."

With that, she walked off, leaving Leo out of breath.

_Please review and please favorite! Thank you!_


	5. Where Drew Almost Becomes A Straightener

_Hey guys! I can't believe it's Christmas Eve! Yay! So here's some more of my little story. Please review and follow, and I hope you enjoy!_

Drew couldn't sleep.

It was two in the morning, but her mind stayed awake, alert, and restless as she tossed and turned in her bunk. No matter which way she pulled her hot pink comforter or adjusted her sleeping mask, she felt her mind keep on whirring, spinning, going through things she cared not to.

She sighed and pushed aside her canopy that hung over the side of her bed, the whole room was full of _very _un-Aphrodite like cabin members who emitted snores that radiated through the whole room. She felt a brief urge to videotape Piper, who was making a very unladylike noise as she slept, but her heart seemed to shrug in her chest halfheartedly in her chest.

_What's wrong with you_? She thought to herself. Just a few days ago, the thought of embarrassing Piper would've made her happier than a Hermes kid in an empty store, but she merely felt indifferent to the idea.

Her mind however, was not indifferent to the thought of him. And for once in about a year, the him she was thinking of was not a blonde-haired blue-eyed son of Zeus, but rather someone else.

Leo. The name sent a shiver down her spine. Even in the balmy summer air that had seeped into the Aphrodite cabin, she felt her blood run cold.

She couldn't get her mind off of him. She had no idea why. He was scrawny. Drew had dated _much _buffer guys. He was a loser by camp standards. Drew had dated _much _more popular guys.

She could rationalize through all this, and her heartbeat would start to settle, her brain would turn back to its normal self. But then she would remember what it felt _like_ when he kissed her.

Drew had kissed _many _boys. She wasn't ex-councilor of the Aphrodite cabin for nothing. Her kiss with Leo wasn't the most romantic, or the strongest kiss she'd had. The best singer in the Apollo cabin had serenaded her, and she had definitely had kisses that went _a lot_ farther than the one with Leo.

Yet, for the first time, Drew had wanted more. For the first time in her whole life, a kiss had left her breathless, had stirred something inside her that she hadn't even realized existed in her.

She felt herself stumble a little. Without even knowing it, she had become dizzy. Her cheeks were warm, and she felt flustered from just thinking about Leo.

Drew took a deep breath. She needed air.

She carefully unlatched the lock of her cabin. With a few quick, quiet steps, she was out, unnoticed, in the summer night.

She walked, shivering, in her tank top and shorts, to the lake. Her toes squished in the dark dirt, and for once in her life, she didn't care that her feet were dirty.

Her feet thudded as they hit the weathered steps that led to the pier that jutted out over the ocean. The wood was soft and corroded, and she felt water squish under her toes as she traipsed down the steps.

Finally she reached the edge of the pier. She sat down, and let her feet hang over the pier as they touched the edge of the water. Despite the fact that it was the middle of summer, the water still gave her goose bumps. The water at camp took all summer to warm up, so that for only the last week the water was not freezing cold. It had frustrated her when she first came to camp, but now it was one of the little quirks she enjoyed at camp. However, she would never admit it. Aphrodite girls _never _like cold.

She came out here whenever she felt confused. Most everyone at camp thought Drew never had problems, and that she always looked and felt perfect, no matter how ugly she was to others. However, there were a few nights (okay, _a lot_ of nights), where Drew felt alone and she came out here to think. Sometimes, when she really felt down, she thought that in the lap of the waves, she could hear her mother's voice. However, she could never know for sure.

She leaned back, her arms a bony, but acceptable pillow. She didn't know if it was the soft rocking of the water against her dangling legs, the soft glow of moonlight that put her at ease, or something else entirely, but she felt herself finally drifting off to sleep.

She heard a voice whispering in her ear. _Drew, Drew…wake up, honey_.

She opened her eyes, finding herself face to face with the most gorgeous woman Drew had ever met. For some reason, she looked a bit like a grown-up Piper. She felt conflicting emotions slice through her heart. She wanted to please this woman, but felt jealousy slice through her heart. Although she had never come face to face with this woman, she had a suspicion who it was. "Mom?" she questioned.

The woman gave a lovely smile. "Why yes, my dear, it is me." She looked down at herself. "I see this is how you view me. Interesting. Very interesting."

Drew cocked her head suspiciously at her mother. Ever since her mother had given her very certain favor to Piper, Drew's opinion of her mom had not been very high.

Aphrodite cocked her head at Drew. "No hard feelings, my daughter. It was simply what was best."

She knew that angering a goddess who could give her a lot of pimples in places she probably didn't know about wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't help letting her anger spill out. "Mom, how could you?! I had been waiting for that stupid position for ages, and I had kissed Silena Beauregard's butt for you-don't-know-how-long. And seriously mom, you know how much I like blondes! Of course you take the hottest one I've ever seen and give him a stupid backstory full of heartbreak and drama to the most-ungirly Aphrodite child in existence! And I'm counting the boys, mother!" she yelled at her mom.

Her mother looked at her, a tragic, but beautiful smile on her lips. "Oh, dear…if you only knew the truth…I'm doing this for _you_, honey."

Drew stomped her foot. "Mother, it's not fair! I want to be loved by someone who actually is taller than five and a half feet. I don't want stupid Valdez!"

Her mother gave her a look that instantly silenced Drew. "Are you sure of that?" She couldn't help but notice the fact her mother had dropped the pet names.

"I…well…I'm not sure at all." And with that, she burst into tears.

Her mother gave her a consoling smile. "Oh, Drew, you remind me so much of young me. When I was fresh out of the ocean, foam in my hair…oh, I was a beauty then. These millennias have taken their toll on me, despite what the gossip magazines say about me."

She looked at her mother in shock. "They say that? I mean, you're gorgeous! I spend every minute of my day trying to be like you, trying to live up to your standard of beauty. It's kind of hard, you know." She looked at her mother accusingly. "Anyways, about Valdez…Leo, I mean, it's not like you like Hephaestus either. I mean, he's your _husband_, for goodness's sake, and you're exactly faithful either!" She noticed her mother averting her eyes. She blushed. "Ok, that was low. I'm sorry."

Her mother got a fiery look in her eyes, and for a second, Drew thought she was going to be turned into a hair straightener for the rest of her life, but her mother suddenly turned melancholic. "Oh dear…I know it doesn't seem like it, but if I could take it all back, you don't know how much I would change. I'm supposed to be all about love, but somehow, over the centuries, I've become something more like lust. I wish I could change my treatment of my husband…I honestly think he knows more about love than I do, and he's in charge of mechanics! Anyhow…I see so much of me in you, dear, and I want you to be a better woman than I've been."

She looked questioningly at her mother. "So to prove that you're not the worst excuse for a love goddess ever, you're going to have me date someone who I have conflicting emotions for?"

The goddess smiled at her and clapped her hands excitedly. "Why yes, I think you've got it!"

Drew gave a loud laugh. "Honestly mother, you really think I'm going to give up all I've worked for at this camp just so you can get a little warm, fuzzy feeling to make up for you being a deadbeat mom? Yeah, I don't think so."

Her mother batted her large brown eyes confusedly. "But…you said…"

She gave her mother a disgusted look. "Said what, mom? You took away everything I wanted and everything I had: my councillorship, my potential boyfriend, and my respect, and gave them to a girl who has never and will never try to be a good daughter. I however had done everything you ever wanted me to, but I'm still not good enough. So, I'm going to keep up what I'm doing. I'm going to make sure Jason Grace is mine by the fireworks show, and if Leo Valdez's heart is in pieces, so be it. It seemed to work out for you, didn't it? Sure, I'll be guilty someday, but that sure hasn't stopped you from anything. So, thanks mom, but no thanks. Bye now." She gave her mom a mocking smile.

Her mother gave her one back. She felt herself sliding out of her dream, or whatever this talk was. However, she could still hear her mother saying _Oh Drew, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into, my dear. Love is an unpredictable thing. I, as the goddess of the very thing, certainly know that is the truth. Good-bye my dear. I believe we shall encounter each other not too long after this meeting."_

Then her mother swirled with the rest of the scene, and Drew felt herself come into consciousness again.

Gulls sounded in their perches high in the trees that enclosed the beach, and the waves were now crashing against the pier loudly, almost angrily. She wondered if her mother had anything to do with it.

She heard heavy footsteps on the pier, and a voice called out. "What are you doing here?"

_Thanks for reading! Please stay tuned for more conflicting feelings for our two lovely main characters! Good-bye now!_


	6. Where Leo Contemplates His Awesomeness

_Hey guys! Update time! It's my birthday, so please review and follow for a present for me! :)_

Leo looked down at the scraggly form of Drew. She looked awful. Her normally shiny hair was like a bird's nest, there were cuts by her eyes, and her lips looked horribly chapped. He wouldn't be exactly sure it was her, if not for her snarky tone. "What, are you going to do, just stand there? Help me up!"

Leo stepped back a little before reaching his hand out. Sometimes, this girl scared him more than the whole Ares cabin put together.

She stumbled a little as she got up, and she said a word under her breath that Leo doubted her mother would like Drew saying. After a few more grumbling words, she finally looked at his face. "Oh…it's you, Leo. I'm sorry…I didn't know it was you."

He scratched his head nervously. "It's fine…" There was an awkward pause. She looked down at the ground, and Leo couldn't help but notice the way her eyelashes flew over her brow when she cast her eyes toward the ground.

"So…why are you here?"

She gave him a demure look so individual to her personality, that he was now absolutey certain it was her. "I could ask you the same thing."

Leo waited for an answer, and knowing after a few seconds he could never wheedle it out of her unless he told her what he himself was doing, he paused for a moment and said, "Well…I come out here to think sometimes. Y'know, clear my mind." Leo looked sideways at her, and saw a strange look on her face. "Or…maybe not."

She gave him a small smile. "No, no! I get what you mean. Sometimes, I just have to escape…it." She looked as though she wanted to say something more, but then she lapsed back into silence.

Leo just nodded. He understood what she meant, at least basically. Sometimes there were no words to describe that feeling where you just felt…not good enough. Leo felt it a lot, but he was sure nobody else did, particularly an Aphrodite girl.

"So..." he said, feeling strangely more happy than he had in a while. "Now that we're a couple and everything, shouldn't we, you know, know stuff about each other." Leo blushed at his use of the word "know" twice in one second.

Drew gave him a wry smile. "Well, I usually skip to the stuff, like, y'know, what happened yesterday," (Leo blushed yet again.) "however, I don't see any problem, so sure Valdez, go ahead."

Leo looked up at the sky as he thought of something to ask her. "So… what's your favorite movie?"

She answered instantly. "Mean Girls."

Leo gave a cough. "Oh…umm…that's interesting."

Drew gave him a wry smile. "Interesting as in funny because that's basically me in a nutshell."

He twiddled his thumbs nervously. "No, I didn't mean that…"

She punched him lightly in the arm. "It's ok. I know everyone thinks I'm awful. I'm still not exactly sure why you decided to accept my request to be your girlfriend. You got that answer, Leo?" His bones chilled as he thought that this was the first itme she just called him _Leo_. Something about it felt different, like something in their relationship had changed. It sent shivers down his spine.

Leo looked at her straight on for once. "I don't know. Why'd _you_ ask me?"

She gave him a curious smile. "Touche."

"So…" he said, sitting down at the pier, staring out at the ocean. It was easier to talk to her if she wasn't looking at him, giving him that gorgeously painful smile that pierced his heart. _Woah, _he told himself. _You're in deep, man._ "What's your favorite…ice cream flavor?"

She sat for a second, a look on her face that showed she was thinking hard. "I guess I would say…cookies and cream. That stuff is good…y'know, when I'm not watching my weight…which is never." She gave a melancholic sigh.

Leo gave her a sideways look. "I think you'd still look pretty with a few extra pounds. I mean, you're super skinny as is." Leo blushed at his remarks. What was he getting himself into?

Drew gave him a smile, this one not teasing or mocking, but just simple and real. "Thanks…that means a lot. With my mother…if you knew how hard it was to try to live up to her image…it wears me out a lot. Sometimes…I just wish…" she stopped talking, and stared at the ground, her hair hanging limply about her shoulders.

"You wish what?" he asked, waiting for her words.

"I wish I could just be normal. Not a half-blood, just a normal girl with a normal life. Not all…this." She looked so uncomposed in her expression, so much less put together that Leo almost couldn't tell it was her he was looking at.

"Never mind that…" she said to herself quietly, although not so much so that Leo couldn't hear her. "I've got to stay on topic…can't stop now…even though…" What scared Leo the most was that he didn't know if she was talking about their conversation or something else.

When she looked up again, her face was composed and graceful, and although she looked prettier than ever, something about her new demeanor made her feel like he had just lost something huge in their conversation.

She leaned in, and Leo felt something magnetic in his bones. Leo wasn't sure if it was magnetism to draw away, or to pull closer. "So…do you want to kiss me or…do you want to kiss me?"

And with that, she kissed him. It was still the same Drew (as far as he knew, you could never tell what could happen at Camp Half-Blood), but somehow the kiss felt so much different, and also so much better. For some reason, her lips tasted like seawater. Leo had always heard that saltwater makes you thirsty, and he had to agree with that statement. Kissing Drew made him hope the kiss would never stop, that maybe this moment would last forever, and he'd never have to remember the fact that his friends at camp hated him right now, and that his mother was dead. All of this seemed to melt away like a ray of sunshine melting through cold snow.

Then she pulled away. Leo held her there for a second, and for once, he was taller than a girl, and he could see into her eyes, and they stood there for a second, just _looking_ at each other.

Then she looked away, and when she stared up again, Leo thought that something glimmered in her eyes, something like tears.

She looked at Leo once more, then she turned away, a grim look on her face. "I've got to go…"

With that, she flew off, her hair flying behind her.

Leo wondered if he would have this much effect on all girls.

_Thanks for reading! Please tune in next time for more of our crazy couple!_


	7. Where Drew Meets A Guy From The Notebook

_Hey guys! Sorry I've taken so long to update, I was low on inspiration on this thing, but I think I'm good again! __ Please review and follow, and I hope you enjoy!_

Drew felt the blood pounding in her ears. Why was she so drawn to him? Why did she promise every time to herself that she would keep it just enough for him to stay unsuspicious, then she herself was the one catching her breath and telling herself to calm down?

This was too much. She wondered if every guy felt this way when she toyed with them, and she felt a wave of pity wash over her that she had never felt before. What

had she been doing all these years?

She felt her vision go hazy, and suddenly she passed out on the ground. The ground smelled like the sea. Like kissing Leo.

She woke up to the smell of brownies and chocolate milk, like her dad used to serve her. He was absolutely awful at cooking, besides his brownies. He used to make them once a year on her birthday, and although every year they'd promise each other that they would only eat a little every day to savor the goodness, the brownies ended up gone in less than a week. She smiled softly as she thought about it. She had forgotten about it till just a few seconds ago.

Her memory had momentarily made her forget to look around. Her vision was a little fuzzy, so most of the room was splotchy, the colors faded like old newspaper. That was why she didn't notice the fact that someone was sititng right next to her. "Hey."

She nearly jumped out of her skin. The jolt seemed to rush back the colors and sharpen what was around her, because she saw Leo sitting next to her, a concerned look on his face. He looked sheepish at the fact he had startled her. "Sorry…I was just trying to wake you up to get you to eat. I guess you don't remember the last few times then…I keep on startling you…sorry."

She gave a weak smile. "It's fine. Now what'd you say it was you brought? It sort of smells like brownies."

He shrugged and gave her a grin. "To me it smells like the churros my mom used to make. It's ambrosia. I got Chiron to let me give you some."

Drew leaned forward to eat, but moving her arms felt like Medusa had turned them to stone. Leo gently propped her arms over the thin sheet. "Here, let me help you." He gently gave her a spoonful of the food. It tasted exactly like her father's brownies, and she instantly felt warm and happy.

She watched as he concentrated on getting the food in her mouth. His mouth was hardset and his eyes held steely concentration. She thought it was cute that he got so worked up over this, when he then contained laughs and smiles when making weapons that could threaten all life at camp if put together incorectly. It was one of the strangely wonderful things about Leo Valdez.

He gave her a nonchalant look as he began to speak, but she could hear the concern in his voice as he spoke. "Hey, are you ok? I mean, you seemed a little shaken up when we were talking, but what happened? I mean, am I that strong of a kisser?" He tried to sound joshing, but it came out nervous-sounding.

She shook her head on the inside. Leo Valdez was going to seriously derail her plan. It was too much with not only the amazing kisses, but also his seriously noble personality. Why had she not seen this before? "It's nothing. I'm fine…except, I'm a little tired."

Leo was smart enough to take the hint to leave her alone. "Ok. I'll go grab something to eat, then I'll be back, okay?"

She gave as normal a smile as she could muster. "Okay, see you around."

Drew turned her face to the other side so Leo couldn't see her face. She didn't want him to see her cry.

She must've fallen asleep, because when she awoke, she was in a different place. She wondered why she had been moved from her hospital bed. She had been fine where she was.

However, after looking around for a bit, she realized she was nowhere she had ever been before. The room she was in was decorated with expensive surroundings, like a house you would see in LA. However, Drew noticed how everything looked a little mournful and dreary. The room she was in had dark gray walls, a few silver couches, and dead, withering flowers sat lifelessly in slightly chipped pots. A dark gray coffee table held a few scraps of paper with long-faded letters and words. As she picked it up, it crumbled to ash.

The house was eerily quiet. It was huge, as Drew could tell by the many doors that led out of the little room she was in, but not a sound echoed through the walls.

Her skin crept, but she figured it would be good if she looked around. She felt vulnerable in this room, with all the many passageways. There were also no windows. Only one door was open, though, so she walked through it. Her footseps made no sound.

She found herself in a hallway. There were hooks where pictures might've been all over the room, but none hung in the racks. However, stashed in the corner, she found a stack of pictures. Curiously, she picked one up. She gasped and dropped it.

It was her and Jason. Even though she and Jason had never been together, the poses and places in the photo looked vaguely familiar. A cozy coffee shop, a Yankees game where they were smiling wildly, and on the pier that led out to sea at camp.

Then it hit her. She had seen and envied over these pictures dozens of times in Piper's bunk. She had always wished she was in Piper's place, but now that she (literally) was, it felt creepy, and sent shivers down Drew's spine.

She hurriedly walked down the hall. It smelled like old perfume, strong at that. She felt her lungs rasping for air, and soon enough it clouded the room with a dizzying fog.

She coughed. It was getting strong, so much that she could barely breathe. Stumbling and running, she found herself in a new room. If she had thought the room she had started in was big, this one was huge, ten times as big. In the background, she heard a harp echoing. The tune was beautiful, but there was a gloomy, dreary air to it.

She didn't even notice the man in the center of the room until he stood up and cleared his throat, "Ah, Drew. My dear sister! Well, half-sister, anyways."

Something about the man seemed familiar. Then it hit her. The dark-blue eyed man with the slight stubble and slightly poufy brown hair was easily recognizable after a second.

"Hey…are you James Marsden? You know, the guy who played the man who got dumped in The Notebook? The one who Rachel McAdams didn't want to get engaged to?"

The man gave a chuckle. "No, no, although I can see why you would picture me like that. I am Himeros…the god of unrequited love."

_Hey guys! I hope you liked it! I know that went from zero to plotty really fast, but I tried my best. This is the direction I feel like it's best to take the story, and I'm excited! It might be nearing the end though…not quite sure yet! _


End file.
